


I'll Take Care of Ye

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [10]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: "Oh Jamie! The Doctor fell to the floor, folded in on himself, "why don't they ever listen?" He hid his face in his arms, pulling his knees in tight.In all the time Jamie knew the Doctor, he'd never seen him like this, so small and despairing.A trip of theirs goes wrong and it has left the Doctor physically and mentally hurt and exhausted. Jamie is going to take care of him.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	I'll Take Care of Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is always talking about how someone needs to care about/take care of the Doctor and how that somebody is him. Jamie, in my opinion, is just an absolutely beautiful person and would do everything in his power to help and take care of the man he loves more than anything.

"Oh Jamie!" The Doctor fell to the floor, folded in on himself, "why don't they ever listen?" He hid his face in his arms, pulling his knees in tight.

In all the time Jamie knew the Doctor, he'd never seen him like this. So small and despairing.

Jamie fell to his knees and wrapped the Doctor in his arms, tugging the other against his chest. The Doctor tensed but otherwise didn't protest.

"It's no' ye'r fault," Jamie whispered, rubbing the Doctor's shoulder blades until, little by little, the Doctor began to relax. Eventually, he unfurled his arms to hug Jamie back, burying his face into the man's chest.

They stayed like that until Jamie's knees got sore and he got up, letting the Doctor's arms slide down his until their hands slotted together.

He bent at the waist trying to catch the Doctor's eye. The other remained downcast.

"Doctor?" He gave a squeeze to the man's hands. In a low, sweet tone, "come with me." He gave a small tug and the Doctor, with a weary sound, allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

Holding his hand, Jamie led the Doctor from the hallway they were in to the backroom where the TARDIS had manifested before this whole mess started.

The blue box waited patiently as the Doctor limped behind Jamie, crossing the dark room where their shuffling steps echoed off dusty walls. To think, they'd thought this place had been abandoned when they arrived.

Jamie opened the door, greeted by the familiar hum of the TARDIS. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart break.

The Doctor's head was down but from what he could see of his face, the pain, the exhaustion, made Jamie come to a decision.

Mind made up, he let go of the Doctor's hand (though he noticed th e Doctor's reluctance in letting it go), went to the console and hit the button he knew would lock the doors. He then went back to his friend and without so much as a by your leave, put his arms under the other's knees and upper back, heaving him up off the floor with a grunt. 

"Jamie!" The Doctor gasped, jaw dropped, as Jamie began to carry him. Jamie grinned at that, and grinned all the more when the Doctor's arms wrapped around his neck. "What are..." 

Jamie interrupted with a soft, "hush," and to his surprise the Doctor fell silent and let his head rest over his heart.

The Doctor was a wee bit heavier than the lasses he'd carried, but he made quick work of bringing them to their bedroom. Once outside the door, Jamie shifted, adjusting the Doctor's weight to try and grab the knob.

After two attempts and nearly dropping the Doctor once, the Doctor (with the ghost of a smile) said, "let me," and reached out to open the door himself.

Jamie kicked the door closed and carried the Doctor to the large, unkept, bed, and let him drop with a bounce. Meeting the Doctor's startled indignation with a fond expression, softening the other's frustration.

"Stay there. I'll be right back," he said and headed toward the master bath.

The splash of running water met the Doctor's ears and the faint wisps of steam wafted through the open door. Jamie appeared again. He headed back to the bed and sat on the side of his lover, looking him over.

The Doctor watched Jamie study him, unsure of what he was feeling. Tired, vulnerable, hurt...

Soundlessly, Jamie shrugged, and set himself into action.

He started with the Doctor's shoes. He noticed the Doctor's eyebrows raise and was delighted, truly delight, to keep the Doctor curious and in suspense. Focus his mind other than grief.

He plucked at the laces. Undoing the double knot on one and the sloppy bow of the other.

"These knots were easy tae undo Doctor. Maybe I'm no' the one that needs knot tyin' lessons," he teased, tossing the shoes off the side of the bed with muted thumps. He glanced at the Doctor through his bangs and despite the etching of sadness, there was a flicker in those blue eyes.

With playful flourish, Jamie gripped the tips of both of the Doctor's socks and yanked them off at the same time, pulling the Doctor down the pillows a few inches, earning a very small chuckle for his efforts.

He crept up the bed then and carefully coaxed the Doctor to sit up.

With doting concentration, he slipped his hands under the Doctor's over sized coat. The Doctor's jaw clenched and he paused until he saw the barely there nod. Up the Doctor's flanks, ghosting his tips over his chest, and then to his shoulders, he gave a reassuring squeeze to both shoulders before pushing the thing off. The Doctor straightened his arms and let it slide down tot he bed. Jamie reached around, snatched it, and tossed the shabby thing to join the shoes and socks.

Next came the suspenders. Jamie ignored the clampy bits and trailed his fingers along the straps from waist line, up over his belly, chest, and back to his shoulders before gently tugging them off.

The Doctor watched, equal parts curious and apprehensive. Every now and then Jamie caught his eye and reassured him soundlessly.

Jamie went to his shirt then, toying with the top button and noticing for the first time that the man's bow tie had gotten lost at some point. He undid the buttons slowly, letting the Doctor feel the glide of his fingers and inch by inch it opened.

Jamie couldn't help his little laugh, "forgo' ye wear these things." He plucked at the top half of the Doctor's long Johns. He rubbed a palm over the Doctor's chest.

"They're practical," the Doctor said, frowning.

"I wasn' makin' fun. It's just that I've got to shut the water off and get things ready. So," he gave him a kiss on the cheek, "why don' ye finish gettin' undressed and meet me in the bathroom.

He saw the Doctor's throat bob, heard the intake of air and gave a pat to the other's chest before getting up. With one last glance over his shoulder, Jamie went to the bathroom and the water stopped splashing.

For a long moment, the Doctor merely laid there, his eyes lingering on the door to the bathroom left ajar. He could see Jamie's shadow against the polished wood of it. With keen, non-human, ears he could hear the pops of plastic lids, the light trickle as Jamie added things to the water.

He rose to his feet, steadying himself by gripping the closets poser of the bed. Oh, how he ached, his muscles protesting the weight of his body and the even heavier weight of his over burdened mind.

His trousers pooled around his feet and he was too tired just yet to lift his feet to step out of them. He undid the buttons of his long Johns as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep Jamie waiting any longer than necessary.

Wincing, he wiggled the one piece down his body and promptly fell back onto the bed when he tried to lift one leg. Struggling with the material and his pain and managed to reach down and free both his feet before leaving the thing on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

The air in the room wasn't cold, yet the Doctor felt his body tremble as he stood there feeling so naked and raw. It wasn't as if Jamie hadn't seen him naked before. They'd made love several times by this point but, he glanced down, he was a wreck. Pushing down his insecurities, and with considerable protest from his body, he made his way to the bathroom. Each step lumbering, like wading through molasses laced with acid. What would have taken seconds, took close to a minute as he crossed the room.

Floral, sweet, and earthy, all swirling in a wonderful soapy fragrance and he felt his nerves were a little less frayed. He indulged in a brief moment of peace, staying by the door, inhaling.

With sigh, he entered the room to find Jamie sitting on the edge of the tub, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, testing the water with his fingers. A cup and wash cloth next to him. He perked up when the Doctor coughed.

Jamie hopped up, taking him in.

For a fleeting moment, the Doctor had the urge to hide himself. Bruises littered his body, there were a few nasty cuts on his chest, the way he swayed unsteadily in place. He saw Jamie take all of that in and felt small, vulnerable. 

Jamie merely smiled, took his elbow and led him tot he tub.

"In ye get," he mumbled, helping the Doctor step over the lip of the tub and into the warm water.

"Oh," the Doctor sighed as he was submerged into the water's soothing embrace, "that's..." he sighed again and let his legs stretch out, tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

For a while, he was left to soak, get comfortable. Just taking the weight off of his body was already having a profound effect.

He felt the water ripple and cracked open an eye.

"Ye can nap if ye want tae. I won' let ye drown."

"I'm not napping," the Doctor protested, pushing his yawn back down his throat before it gave him away. Truth be told, he wanted to stay awake for just a little longer. Just to be with Jamie. 

"Of course ye'r no'," Jamie scooted closer.

He collected water in his cup and dabbed the cloth in the water before lifting it to the Doctor's face and gently wiped at the blood, sweat and grime collected tehre.

The Doctor shut his eyes again. The fibers of the cloth textured and tickling as they trailed over his nose, cheeks, and chin. His skin was left cool and damp when Jamie took the cloth away, only for him to repeat the action after a fresh dip of water.

A sharp his made him stop.

"Sorry, sorry," Jamie soothed before even more gently bringing the cloth back tot he Doctor's forehead. "Nasty cut ye've got there," he said as he patted at the dried blood and grit collected in the gash.

"Mm, yes, I...I hit my head off of a rock when," he hissed again, "I was escaping."

"Well," Jamie redid the cloth, "ye're safe now. I'm gonna look after ye."

In a way, the Doctor thought to himself as Jamie worked diligently at his face, neck, and tops of his shoulders, this was far more intimate than when they'd made love. To have Jamie tend to him like this of his own accord and to be so gentle and kind about it. Thank goodness his eyes were closed and his face were wet otherwise Jamie might be alarmed by the well spring of emotions suddenly bubbling to the surface. He suppressed them but they were still there as Jamie moved on to his chest and arms, diving down below the water line to reach his belly, nudging him slightly so he could get his back. Such thorough, thoughtful, tenderness.

Jamie's cloth withdrew and he heard him move further along the tub and opened his tired eyes once more to see Jamie on the other end of the tub. He dove an arm beneath the water once more, and with his cloth, stroked down one of his legs.

The Doctor couldn't control the spasm, nor the groan of pain, at the contact and he saw Jamie wince.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna fix it." He mumbled absently as he abandoned his cloth at the bottom of the tub and brought his other arm down into the depths, displacing water, sloshing it all over himself. He paid it no mind and began to work his thumbs into the muscle of one of the Doctor's calves.

Despite his best efforts, the Doctor couldn't help the occasional hisses. Through half lidded eyes he watched Jamie. His biceps working, his hair wilted by the steam falling into his eyes, biting his bottom lip in concentration and effort, and as tired as he was, how his wet shirt clung to his form.

Once the spasms stopped and most of the tension was gone from the leg he was working on, Jamie switched to the other leg for the same treatment. When done, he retracted, wiping his hands on his shirt for what good that would do.

"I'll do more when I get ye out of there," Jamie promised, standing up and yanking his shirt up and off, letting it fall to the floor with a damp splat.

"There's no need," the Doctor started, only to be interrupted by Jamie immediately plopping down, cupping his cheek and staring into his eyes.

He waited until he was sure the Doctor would stay quiet before saying, "gonna do ye'r hair."

Jamie took up his original spot at the top of the tub near his head and picked up the cup of water.

"It's been ages since someone's washed my hair for me," he allowed Jamie to guide his head back and closed his eyes once more.

"Maybe it'd be less messy if I did it for ye," Jamie teased, pouring the cup out to run through black locks.

The water was cold. Jamie must have forgotten how long ago he filled it, still the contrast of it against his scalp was bracing and shocked him into being more awake.

"You like it messy," he replied.

"Only when I'm the cause."

He didn't have to see Jamie to know he was smiling and both of them dissolved into giggles. The Doctor relaxed further as Jamie poured another cup of water through his hair, this time a more agreeable temperature.

Jamie's hands withdrew once more and he asked, "do ye want green or purple for ye'r shampoo?"

"Green please." The green was the scent of rain falling in a dark forest. It was made just for him as a gift from a lovely young lady on a remote planet in a solar system far away from here.

He leaned into Jamie's hands as the other ran his fingers over his scalp, building up a lather.

He made a small sound of joy, "love your hands, Jamie."

"Ye do, do ye?" Jamie always sounded the contradictory mix of shy and proud when paid a compliment and always found a cheeky way of dealing with it. His breath ghosted over the Doctor's ear, "maybe when I get ye inta bed, I'll put them to good use."

"Jamie," the Doctor tried not to sound disappointed because a little romp sounded like the perfect mood elevator right now but, "I'm afraid I may be too tired to...to do much. I mean...I would love to...always...I'm just sore and wouldn't really be able to..."

"Who said _ye'd_ have tae do anything?" Jamie asked, pretending to be confused as he began rinsing the Doctor's hair.

The Doctor, for his part, blushed and cleared his throat.

Once the suds were gone, Jamie kissed his cheek and whispered, "come on love, I think ye're clean enough."

The Doctor opened his eyes in time to see Jamie collect a towel from behind him and stand up. Water rolling down his chest, kilt dampened in several spot. He hadn't even taken off his socks. They were completely soaked. 

"Can ye stand?" He asked, towel over his arm.

"I believe so," he clutched at the sides of the tub, braced, and pushed himself up. He gaged the twinge in his muscles and said, "still hurts, but not nearly as badly as earlier." He accepted Jamie's arm to help him over the lip of the tub.

Once he was standing, Jamie began to rub him down with one of the fluffiest towels he owned. Each arm, shoulder, chest, belly, cheekily wrapping the towel around him, pressing against his front slightly to get his back. He then, with little preamble, sank to his knees, grinning at the Doctor's little gasp. He loved how often he earned that sound tonight.

"Well," he said playfully, looking up at the Doctor through his bangs, "hello. Look who's awake." He ran the towel meticulously over the Doctor's feet, then calves, knees (being sure to run a teasing finger over the back of them), his thighs...before giving a small kiss to the tip of the Doctor's erection.

"I uh...I'm sorry," The Doctor offered, bashfully, "it's just that you are rather fetching when all wet."

Jamie petted his thigh and laughed, rising to his feet, meeting the Doctor's blush with an affection grin, "I'm flattered that even though ye're tired, ye can still get worked up over me."

He gave the Doctor a kiss and once more, with no warning, scooped the Doctor into his arms.

"Jamie! Really, I can walk now," the Doctor protested though he snuggled closer, delight evident in his tired voice. Jamie had never carried him like this and to have it twice in one day? Oh he loved Jamie so much.

This time, when he set the Doctor down, it was mindful, lining his upper body perfectly with the pillows as he lowered him down. Once the Doctor was settled, he rolled off the bed and rushed back to the bathroom. He came back with a few bottles.

"Roll on ye'r belly for me?" Jamie asked sweetly as he knelt on the bed, popping the cap open on a blue bottle.

Doing as asked, the Doctor rolled over slide of fabric brushed against his cock, making him shudder. He turned his face to the side and watched Jamie from the corner of his eye as he squeezed lotion onto his palms.

He straddled the Doctor's legs, his kilt flapping over the Doctor's ass, his bare skin brushing against the Doctor's. Always traditional with his kilt, making the Doctor's breath hitch.

He shut his eyes and groaned as Jamie began to knead at him. His hands large and strong as they attacked the tension in his muscles, pushing him further into the plush and warm embrace of the bed. Now that he had the leverage, the massage was much better and far more thorough.

As he went down he heard the Doctor give a surprised squeak when he ran his palms over each cheek of his bum, squeezing and working the muscles there.

"Got to be thorough," he murmured, clearly holding onto a giggle. He went down to each leg, "och, they're all knots." He poured more lotion before getting back to it.

This time, it didn't hurt as bad. And little by little each were loosened until almost nothing of the pain was left.

"How ye feeling?" Jamie moved off, kneeling next to the Doctor.

"Mm," he hummed, looking at Jamie and smiled.

"I'll make it even better," Jamie grazed his shoulder blades with his finger tips, "roll over again?"

Indulging, the Doctor did as asked, laying on his back and waited, allowing the lazy coil of arousal to flourish under Jamie's assuring gazes, and earlier statement.

"Anything ye want?" Jamie asked. Brash and earnest, eager to please.

"I..." goodness it was foolish, he felt a bit bashful. He'd just been pampered like a prince after such an awful ordeal and now he needed to give voice to what he wanted and he felt shy.

Seeming to sense this Jamie kissed him soundly on his lips and said, "ye said ye liked my hands, yeah? Would ye like me to use them?"

The Doctor swallowed and nodded, "please?"

"Ye don' need tae beg," Jamie kissed him again, "I'll give ye what ye want." 

There was a click and the Doctor gasped at the shock of cold slime against his cock.

"Sorry," Jamie whispered against his lips, "was tryin' tae get it on my hand without lookin'," he glanced down between their bodies and then back to the Doctor with a smirk, "guess it doesn' matter." Before the Doctor could reply, Jamie kissed him, diving his tongue into his mouth just as he took the Doctor's cock in hand.

The Doctor broke the kiss, "Jamie," he moaned, rolling his head back, closing his eyes, leaving Jamie to kiss his cheeks, neck, and clavicle as he set a steady rhythm.

"Do ye want me tae take my time or do ye need it now? Whatever ye want, Doctor. Tell me," Jamie licked his throat.

"Truth be...be told," he groaned again, as a spike of pleasure over took him as Jamie tightened his grip, "I'm not sure I...I can last for very long."

"Then don't," Jamie stroked faster, just a little harder, running his other hand over the Doctor's arm, chest, side, where he could reach. Trailing it where his lips weren't going.

"Jamie..." The Doctor lifted one arm to wrap around Jamie's back, then to the back of his neck, "kiss me again?"

Instantly Jamie's lips were back to his, pressing in a gentle but passionate caress, pouring all of his love into it.

His orgasm descended, an easy, trembling thing that carried away any and all lingering stress and energy from his body as he moaned into Jamie's mouth, clenching the back of his neck as he spilled over his lower belly and Jamie's hand.

When it was over, he let go of Jamie's neck, letting his arm flop to the bed and released his lips with a sigh, staring up at the young man with glassy eyes.

"That...that was wonderful Jamie. Thank you. Thank you so much. But..." he tried to sit up and between his exhaustion (he was struggling to keep his eyes open) and Jamie pushing him back down, he let gravity claim him once more and settled into the pillows.

"Don' worry about me. The only thing ye're gonna worry about is gettin' some sleep. Now, I'm gonna clean ye up, ye're gonna climb under these blankets, and ye're gonna sleep. And if any nightmares come after ye, I'm right beside ye." Jamie got up to retrieve a fresh wet cloth from the bathroom. He took a moment to wash his hands and once back, he cleaned the Doctor up, tossing the cloth off the side of the bed on top of the Doctor's coat. 

He took a second to undo his kilt pin and belt, yank off his socks, before promptly picking up the Doctor's legs (giggling at the indignant squawk it earned and replied with _ye were practically asleep already_ ) and tucking them under the blanket before burrowing under himself.

The Doctor used his last bit of strength to snuggle closer, resting his head against Jamie's chest and relishing the feeling of Jamie's arm coming to rest around him.

"Thank you Jamie."

"It was nothing'" Jamie shrugged it off, "ye need someone to help ye once in a while. I'm just glad you let me do it. Ye're stubborn sometimes."

The Doctor nuzzled tighter in Jamie's chest and didn't argue that, instead basking in the rush of warm afterglow and deep feelings he was experiencing, "I love you Jamie. I love you so much."

"I love ye too," he kissed the top of the Doctor's head and reached to turn off the night side table, "ye're my clever wee chappie. I'll always be there tae take care of ye. Now close ye'r eyes. I'm right here."

The Doctor fell asleep to the sound of Jamie's heart and breathing, never feeling so safe and loved in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if Jamie's accent is inconsistent. That was not my goal. I really am trying to figure out the best way to convey his accent without going overboard like I've seen several novels do. I know certain words drop the ending T or G, to=tae, You=ye, but keeping it consistent is the trick because not EVERY ending T or G is missing when he speaks and such.
> 
> I'm probably over thinking it but I hope it feels consistent. Let me know what you think?


End file.
